


Letter 18

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 12 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 18

Dear Sherlock,

Things have finally quieted down at the morgue. I wish I could have come more often for a visit, but that wasn’t possible with the crazy schedule we’ve had. It’s almost hard to believe that it has been 3 weeks again since my last visit. John has been keeping me updated. He says that you are not in a medically induced coma so I hope that means you will be waking up soon. Please wake up soon.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
